parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Animal Story (Denver63125 Version)
Denver63125's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Buzz Lightyear - Blu (Rio) *Mr. Potato Head - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Slinky Dog - Winnie The Pooh *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Hamm - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bo Peep - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Sarge - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Michael Banks (Mary Poppins) *Mrs. Davis - Miss. Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Baby Molly - Gretl Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Sid Phillips - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Scud - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Hannah Phillips - Anastasia *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Lenny - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mr. Shark - Sabor (Tarzan) *Snake - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Robot - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Etch - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Spell - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Rocky Gibraltar - Little John (Robin Hood) *Troll Dolls - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Combat Carl - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Birds *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Zazu (The Lion King) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)/The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Baby Face - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Legs - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Hand-in-the-Box - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Roller Bob - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Frog - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Jingle Joe - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Ducky - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Rockmobile - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Walking Car - Thumper (Bambi) *Burned Rag Doll - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dumbo *Yellow Soldier Toys - King Julien and Maurice (Madagascar) *Sally Doll - Georgette (Oliver and Company) Scenes: *Buddy Animal Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Buddy Animal Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Buddy Animal Story Part 3 - "Flip Flop and Fly" *Buddy Animal Story Part 4 - Blu The Space Ranger *Buddy Animal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Buddy Animal Story Part 6 - Manny and Blu Fight/Sid (Rasputin) *Buddy Animal Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Michael Banks) Pick? *Buddy Animal Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Buddy Animal Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Buddy Animal Story Part 10 - Blu Meet The Birds *Buddy Animal Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Rasputin's) House *Buddy Animal Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Rasputin) *Buddy Animal Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Buddy Animal Story Part 14 - Blu's Shirt Bandage *Buddy Animal Story Part 15 - Sid's (Rasputin's) Window to Andy's (Michael Banks's) Window *Buddy Animal Story Part 16 - The Big One *Buddy Animal Story Part 17 - Blu, I Can't Do This Without You' *Buddy Animal Story Part 18 - Manny Ask For Help *Buddy Animal Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Buddy Animal Story Part 20 - A Chase *Buddy Animal Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Buddy Animal Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Michael Banks's) House *Buddy Animal Story Part 23 - End Credits Gallery: Manny the Praying Mantis.jpg|Manny as Woody Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Buzz Lightyear Dodger oliver and company.jpg|Dodger as Mr. Potato Head Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Slinky Dog Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Rex Timothy mouse..jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Hamm Gypsybug'slife.png|Gypsy as Bo Peep Rocky (Chicken Run).gif|Rocky as Sarge Chicken-run-original.jpg|Chickens as Sarge's Soldiers Michael Banks.gif|Michael Banks as Andy Davis Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss. Eglantine Price as Mrs. Davis Category:Denver63125 Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies